


DBH Simon x Reader Collection

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Simon (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Pet dog, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), isaac asimov reference, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Saw some cute fan art of Simon today, so I just had to write a little one shot for him!
Relationships: Simon (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Bedtime

It’s been a little over a year since Markus’ peaceful demonstrations had changed the world forever. Androids had gained their rights to be treated as equals. There was still some work to be done, but Simon would never forget the day after the last demonstration, where he met you. 

With Jericho gone, androids all over Detroit were displaced with nowhere to go and it didn’t help that tensions were still high. Thankfully, not all the humans had evacuated and a decent chunk of them opened their homes to the androids. 

You happened to be one of those kind humans who opened their home, allowing as many androids that could fit with your black lab happily running around the androids enjoying all the attention she was getting. It surprised Simon to see how friendly you were to all of them, rushing around, making sure everyone was comfortable. The craziest part to him was that it was clear you were being sincere. 

“Hi, I’m (Y/n).” You walked up to the blue eyed blonde, with a wide smile, and your hand outstretched. He shook your hand and copied your smile.

“I’m Simon.” 

After that night, the two of you seemed to always find yourselves in the same places at the same time. The more he got to know you, the more he started falling for you. After the fourth run in, he finally asked you out on a date. You two have been together ever since. 

Simon was sitting close to you on your shared couch, Simon had moved in with you not too long after New Jericho was set up. It made more sense for you two to live together since you spend a lot of your free time together and he genuinely liked being close to you or your dog. 

“Sweetheart, it’s almost midnight. You should probably head to bed soon.” He heard them hum in response. Chuckling lightly, he got up and held out his hand, awaiting for them to grab it. 

“I’m almost done with this chapter.” You murmured, eyes not looking up from the pages. You were one of the few people he knew that still had real books and you had shelves full of them.

“You can finish it in bed.” Simon knew you weren’t going to stop reading after you were done with that chapter, he at least hoped if he got you into bed you may fall asleep quicker, with the book still open on your chest of course. They looked up at him and pouted, knowing that he wasn’t going to move until you got into bed. 

Quickly, you shuffled into the shared bedroom, setting the book on top of your pillow. You changed into pajamas and brushed your teeth. Yawning, you looked over at Simon who’s already in bed, holding your book. You got under the covers and scooted over to him so your head was resting on his chest. 

“Isaac Asimov?” He mused, flipping to where you had left off. 

“Of course, it’s the last one full story with Daneel and Elijah. I’m excited to finish it, but sad that their story is almost over.” You enjoyed nights like this, relaxing and being able to listen to his biocomponents hum.

“You should sleep soon, (Y/n). I know you want to finish the book, but you’re exhausted and you have work in the morning.” Simon gently pressed his lips to your forehead as you attempted to get the book from him. 

“One more chapter?” You asked him, giving him your best puppy dog look. Simon sighed. 

“One more, but I’m reading it to you, so I know you don’t try to keep reading on.” You smiled and nuzzled your face into his neck. 

“Will you give them voices?” You whispered. Simon could feel your smile against his neck as he chuckled.

“Sure, I can give them voices.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead and started reading. “When Baley opened his eyes, it was to find sunlight streaming through the window and he welcomed it. To his still-sleepy surprise…” 


	2. Experiences That Shape You

Simon sighed and listened to your breathing. It was steady and calm, it rooted him in the moment. He tried to focus on your breathing and the way the ceiling looked. He knew you liked it when he went into stasis while you were sleeping, but tonight he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t close his eyes. Everytime he did he was right back there on the rooftop. Listening to his friends debate if they should kill him or not, hiding in an air cooler unit, waiting to be found by the deviant hunter, and then having to make his way back to Jericho, alone and injured. 

He felt lucky to have met you after the revolution. You were kind and caring, always worried about him and making sure he felt safe and loved. You were a defense lawyer who quickly got in touch with Markus, you wanted to help as many androids as possible with the law, for free. You were determined and passionate. Your kindness surprised all of them, even North. He couldn’t help but fall for your kind heart. 

“Hey, sleepy head.” You murmured, turning towards him with a sleepy smile. 

“Did I wake you? Sweetheart, it’s 3 am you should go back to sleep.” Simon gently pushed some of your hair behind your ear and you hummed at the action. 

“You didn’t wake me, I just...could tell you weren’t asleep.” You snuggled closer to him, putting one hand on his chest and the other gently brushing his hair. You gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“It’s just the usual.” He felt you attempt to sit up, but not ready for you to see him, he pulled you as close as he could. 

“Simon.” You whispered. “Talk to me, please. I want to help.” He loosened his grip, you sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. You grabbed his hands and pulled him up so you were both facing each other. 

“It’s just the Stratford Tower memories over and over again.” He let out a pitiful laugh. “The downside of being an android, can’t forget what you want to.” He spared you a glance to see you were frowning at him. He could tell you were calculating your next move. 

“I want to say something, but I’m worried it will be taken the wrong way.” You whispered. 

“I trust you.” Simon scooched closer to you. You responded by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“Bear with me, because this may sound bad at first.” You took a shaky breath. “I’m...I’m not glad those things happened to you. It hurts me knowing you were in pain and you were scared. But...without that experience who knows if we’d be here right now. I know you’ve struggled and you know I’ve struggled, but without those challenges we wouldn’t be the people we are today. Because of that pain you were able to grow and become better. I’m proud of the person you are because you’re the man I fell in love with. You’re kind and caring and I trust you.” You pulled him closer to you, so your foreheads were touching. He could feel tears starting to gather in his eyes, which cause you to coo and quickly wipe them away. 

“RA9, I don’t know how you do it, but every time I see you I fall hopelessly more in love.” You giggled and kissed him with a little more force, he quickly reciprocated until you had to pull away to stifle a yawn. “You’re exhausted, let’s go back to sleep.” 

“Will you go into stasis?” He smiled, seeing the worry in your eyes. 

“Yes, my dear.” He pulled you both back down. You were almost fully on top of him, but neither of you wanted to move. Your weight on top of him seemed to ground him in the moment. He wasn’t on that snowy roof. He was in your warm bed with the woman he loved. 

“Goodnight Simon.” You whispered.

“Goodnight.” 


	3. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Mia_991: Could you write something cute and funny at the same time? It could be on a stressed day or after a night of passion, maybe it could be while they cook ... Something pretty and sweet. (Simon)
> 
> A/N: I may have gone too sweet and not funny enough, but once I got this idea I couldn’t stop! I can write you another one if you don’t like it! I just want Simon to be happy y’all

I was laying down on the living room couch with my head in Simon’s lap. His hands were absentmindedly playing with my hair as we watched tv. It was a nice relaxing Sunday morning. Simon didn’t have to go into New Jericho today and I had the day off. Times like this were my favorite, just the two of us being able to relax. 

“Hey, Simon?” He hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t look away from the tv. “Do you want to get married?” He froze with his fingers still in your hair. “I know legally we can’t because there’s no law yet, but would you want to?” I looked up at him, his blue eyes were wide looking down at me, his cheeks were painted blue. 

“You...you want to marry me?” I sat up and turned so I was facing him. I grabbed both of his hands. 

“Of course I do, Simon. I love you. You make me so unbelievably happy, you’re always there for me when I need you, and...whenever I’m with you I just feel like I’m a better version of myself. Does that make sense?” He was looking at our clasped hands and I gave him a little squeeze and he looked up.

“But, there’s so much I can’t give you. What if you want a family? Or someone to grow old with? I-I can’t be that person for you.” His voice cracked with tears in his eyes. I felt my heart break. 

“Simon. First off, you have everything that I need, everything I want, because I want  _ you.  _ Only you. Second, there’s more than one way for us to have kids if we decide we want kids. There’s adoption, IVF, artificial insemination. Those are all options we have if we decide that’s what we want. Third, Simon, just because your body doesn’t age doesn’t mean you’re not getting older. You are not as stagnant as you think. Everyday I see you learn and grow and become even more amazing. Just because your body isn’t physically changing, doesn’t mean you’re not actually changing.” I pulled my hands away and cupped his cheeks, wiping away the silent tears. “Simon, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered hoarsely as he pulled me into a tight hug, but not before I could see he was almost full blown sobbing.

“So...is that a yes?” Simon let out a laugh in between sobs, he pulled back and started pressing fast kisses all over my face. 

“Of course it is!” He cried between kisses. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open (preferably x readers!)


End file.
